


No Work, All Play

by WholesomeChristianContent



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate ending to Meet Kamski chapter, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Elijah Kamski, Come Marking, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, Horny Hank Anderson, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Queen Elijah Kamski, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiny Amount of Spanking, Top Connor, Top Hank Anderson, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: "My next test. You-" He looked at Hank, "-are going to fuck me and Connor is going to stand right there. Unless he wants to join us."*What happens if Elijah Kamski decides that Hank was too much of a distraction duringthe Kamski Test.





	No Work, All Play

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any porn of this scene and I had to correct that. 
> 
> The slight dubcon tag is for Connor being somewhat uncomfortable with the situation at first, but by the end he's very enthusiastic.

To say Hank was nervous was an understatement. It wasn't often that you got to meet the world famous billionaire that you jacked off to almost every single night. But this was work, so he was going to have to do his damndest to think with his upstairs brain.

Connor didn't help, _the android sent by CyberLife_, he'd already proven that he could discern a lot from just a simple glance. 

Hank just hoped that the signs of arousal were extremely similar to fear or anxiety, or he was bound to end up embarrassing himself. Would probably even have a lawsuit filed against him and the DPD, and then put on some type of list for popping a boner after he claimed that he just wanted to talk.

Because in what world would Elijah God Damn Kamski want to fuck someone like Hank? 

The door to the elaborate villa was opened by none other than Chloe. An android that Hank recognized because she appeared beside Elijah in the countless interviews he'd watched. He fumbled his way through an introduction and she let him in without a problem. Obviously he'd passed the 'fucking creep' test.

Hank couldn't stand still though. He was impatiently pacing about the room with his palms sweating until Chloe returned through the door she'd disappeared behind moments prior. 

And of course, of fucking _course_, Elijah Kamski was swimming in his pool practically _naked_ when they entered. His shorts clung to his body so tightly, Hank was almost certain that they were painted on. They didn't leave _anything_ to the old man's imagination, and he had a damn good one, and was that a wrinkle in the fabric or a freaking _vein_?

"Just a moment, please." Elijah had said when they entered, voice deep and smooth and going straight to Hank's dick.

At that rate, there was no way he was going to be able to hide his hard-on, even with his heavy coat covering his crotch. Unless he could somehow sneak behind Connor.

Chloe helped Elijah into a robe once he'd left the pool, and what a blessing it was. Hank instantly felt better when the miles of pale, hairless skin were covered up, those pert little nipples hidden from view. But he could still see Elijah's face, those piercing blue eyes, that long hair tucked into its neat bun. How Hank wished he could pull it free, thread his fingers through it as he forced Elijah to-

_Work_. Think _work_. Deviants. Deviancy. Answers. That's why they were there.

"I-I'm Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor." He stuttered, internally cursing himself.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?" Elijah asked, his silky voice practically a _purr_.

Shit. 

_Fuck_.

It was like he knew he had Hank completely at his mercy, like a cat playing with a mouse, and he was determined to destroy every ounce of the man's control. 

He could listen to Elijah calling him by his title for the rest of his life and never get bored.

"Sir, we're investigating deviants." Hank answered, trying to sound professional, put up boundaries, "I know you left CyberLife years ago, but... I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know."

Elijah's eyes flicked to the android standing perfectly still beside Hank, then switched back to the Lieutenant just as fast. "Deviants... fascinating aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will..." He glanced at the Chloe standing neatly beside him, "Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable. Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be it's downfall." A small huff of a laugh and then, "Isn't it ironic?"

He directed a small, secretive smile at Hank and holy shit, God damn, he was dead and this had to be heaven. There was no way Hank was really there, in that situation, just feet away from the man of his wet dreams, talking to him about how great androids were. Hank didn't necessarily agree, but if it meant getting the man on his knees, he'd say anything he wanted to hear.

This meeting was definitely becoming a part of his spank bank, and it was going to be at the forefront of his memory for the next few months.

It was both a blessing and a curse when Connor got him back on track with the reason they were actually there, "We need to understand how androids become deviants. Do you know anything that could help us?"

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics, is the desire to be free a contagious disease?" Elijah asked in return, looking between them both.

As much as Hank loved to hear him talk, they really needed whatever information he could provide, and they needed it quick, "Listen, I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution." The next part pained him to say, but it had to be done, "Either you can tell us something that'll be helpful, or we will be on our way."

Elijah regarded him for a second, then promptly turned to Connor, taking two steps closer, "What about you Connor? Who's side are you on?"

"I'm on the human's side, of course." The android replied easily.

"Well, that's what you're programmed to say, but you..." Elijah stepped even closer, almost getting into Connor's personal space, but not quite, "...what do you really want?"

Connor's next answer sounded cold, and if Hank wasn't so focused on Elijah at that moment, he might have thought something of it. 

"I don't want anything, I am a machine."

Elijah didn't even blink at the tone, just turned away and called Chloe to him, "I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing Test? Mere formality, simple question of algorithms and computing capacity." He placed his hands on the android's shoulders, gently manoeuvered her to stand facing the duo, then stepped out from behind her, "What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it _'the Kamski Test'_, its very simple, you'll see."

Then Elijah turned back to Chloe, "Magnificent, isn't it?" He asked, "One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife." His hand reached up to cup her cheek, stroke her jaw, "Young and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither..."

The last sentence was a whisper that had Hank's dick twitching, already half hard and rapidly making his jeans uncomfortable, but there was no way he could adjust himself right then. He was almost surprised at how quickly he was getting aroused, but then Elijah had always had that effect on him. Even with the way he talked about his Chloe androids, how he clearly found them attractive, how Hank was almost certain he did things with them. 

Fuck, Hank would give anything to be in their position. To have Elijah bossing him around, _pushing_ him around, only using him as a tool for his own pleasure-

"But what is it really? Piece of plastic imitating a human?" 

Or maybe not as attracted to the androids as Hank originally thought-

Elijah turned away, bent over to reach into a drawer and Hank definitely did not stare at that ass for as long as he could.

"Or a living being... with a soul..."

Then Elijah slowly turned back around with his hands raised. One was empty but in the other was a _fucking gun_.

Hank's heart skipped a beat and a fat drop of pre-cum stained the front of his underwear. Now was not the _fucking time for boners_.

Chloe was guided to her knees and then the gun was handed over to Hank's partner, "It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." Dexterous hands gently guided Connor to aim at Chloe's forehead and then Elijah was whispering directly into his ear, "Destroy this machine, and I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel it's alive, but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me."

Oh fuck.

Oh _Jesus Christ_.

Elijah Kamski was a fucking _psychopath_.

But Hank was still hard as a God damn rock, still wanted to bend Elijah over one of those chairs or the edge of his pool. Have Elijah point the gun at _him_ as that lithe body bounced up and down on his cock-

"Okay, I think we're done here." He grit out, trying to remain _focused_. "Come on, Connor, let's go. Sorry to get you out of your pool-"

"What's more important to you, Connor?" Elijah interrupted him, "Your investigation, or the life of this android? Decide who you are." He began to move, circling Connor like a vulture over carrion. "An obedient machine... or a living being endowed with free will..."

"That's enough!" Hank snapped, unwilling to stand there and just let any more of it play out. He wasn't going to play along with whatever sick game Elijah had invented, "Connor, we're leaving."

"Pull the trigger-"

"Connor! Don't!"

"-and I'll tell you what you wanna know."

Connor's LED was rapidly spinning, flickering between red and yellow so fast it looked orange. His hand was trembling too, quite noticeably, something Hank hadn't ever seen up until that point, the android was always unaturally still, as if he'd been frozen in time.

A sigh escaped the billionaire, "Test inconclusive. I'm afraid your reaction skewed the results, Lieutenant." He said, gently prying the gun from Connor's hand and placing it back in the drawer it came from.

"Good!" Hank growled, heart thudding in his chest. The cocktail of emotions swirling inside of him making him feel sick. All of the arousal, the anxiety, the anger and fear. He just wanted to go home and take a nap until this whole android revolution thing was over and done with.

Elijah ignored his outburst, "Chloe?"

All three models turned to look at him.

"A little privacy, please?"

They all left, both of the Chloes in the pool climbing out and following after the one that had just been knelt in front of them.

Obedient little machines.

"Now-" Elijah started, untying the belt of his robe and letting it slip off of his shoulders, "I do have something else I'd like to try." He moved over to Hank, coming to a stop right in front of him.

Hank's mouth instantly felt dry as he watched a stray drop of water run down from Elijah's neck to between his pecs, everything else forgotten.

"You've been aroused since the second you walked through that door, Lieutenant."

At those words, Hank's heart skipped a beat, then immediately picked up its heightened pace again, when it had only just started to calm down.

"It's uh- it's not-"

"It's not what, Lieutenant? Not what it looks like?" Elijah asked with a hum, hands coming to rest on Hank's chest. They slid down slowly, slowly, until Elijah could give Hank a firm squeeze through the crotch of his jeans, "So this isn't an erection that you've been failing miserably to hide?"

Hank gasped, hands trembling as he resisted the urge to grab Elijah's arm, keep his hand in place so he could hump into it. His eyes squeezed shut, trying not to spend another second looking at that pretty face for fear of losing control. There'd be no denying it if Hank got a little rough, left a mark, Elijah could spin any tale he wanted.

"Pay attention, Lieutenant." Elijah mumbled, took his hand from Hank's crotch and the man did _not_ let out a ragged sigh and try to thrust back into it. The action earned him a light chuckle, "Soon, I'd like for you to answer a question or two for me first."

"What do you want to know?" Hank asked, barely above a whisper, fists trembling at his sides.

Elijah smirked at him, his own hands cupping Hank's cheeks, lightly scratching at the grey beard there, "How long have you been wanting this? Did you just see me in my pool today and decide that you had to have me, or is this something that goes back further? Hmm?"

"Just today." Hank choked out. He couldn't let the man know how much of a pervert he really was, that he'd been thirsting over the man ever since he filmed that factory tour for KNC.

"He's lying."

The sound of Connor's voice had Hank jumping in surprise, having completely forgotten that the android was there.

"Oh?" Elijah purred, "Is that so? Are you lying to me, Lieutenant? How dishonest of you, I thought I could trust a man like you. Can I get the truth?"

"Stop _playing_ with me!" Hank hissed, "Just stop! Either you-" He stopped, swallowed, took a deep breath, "Either you do something about this or you let us go, we're on a time sensitive mission."

Elijah pursed his lips, let his robe finally slip onto the floor, revealing his lithe body to Hank once more. Then he moved forward, too quick for Hank to follow, and captured his lips, devoured them in a hungry kiss. It only lasted a couple of seconds, Elijah pulling back just as quick. "The truth, Lieutenant. How long have you wanted me?"

Hank gave in, "Over ten years."

A grin split the man's face, "Well, that certainly is a long time. Let's not keep you waiting any longer." He began to unfasten Hank's coat, tugging the huge thing from his body and tossing it the ground, then began to move to his shirt.

Hank quickly caught his hands, glanced towards Connor and Elijah's grin only widened.

"My next test. You-" He looked at Hank, "-are going to fuck me and Connor is going to stand right there. Unless he wants to join us." 

Elijah didn't give Hank a chance to argue, claiming his lips again and pressing his whole body against Hank's, hard cock rubbing against his thigh. 

_Fuck it_.

Hank didn't care if Elijah was crazy, if he was just going to spin it around later, turn the whole thing on him. He'd accept it all if he just got to fuck that man once, and how pathetic was that?

"You better be thinking about which fantasy you want to act out first and not anything else." Elijah hummed against his lips.

"Yeah." Hank lied, "Got ten fucking years of ideas I need to try, but it's hard to pick just one."

"Who said we only had one shot at this?" Elijah winked and any doubt that had remained inside Hank was completely gone.

Hank grabbed him and pulled him forward, crushed their lips together in a desperate kiss. His fingers worked their way under Elijah's shorts and clutched handfuls of flesh, earning him a delicious little gasp and a soft thrust against his thigh.

"Want you on your knees." Hank gasped.

Elijah simply hummed, planted one last peck on Hank's lips, then started making his way south. He mouthed at Hank's neck while his hands worked on unbuttoning the man's shirt, but he quickly moved on at a gentle push, understanding that Hank wasn't quite comfortable with that.

Jeans were undone and pulled out of the way, and then the only barrier was Hank's boxers, straining to contain his fully hard cock, proudly displaying the wet patch that was only growing larger by the second. Elijah looked up at Hank, shot him a wink, and didn't look away as he moved forward to start working his tongue over the fabric.

Hank sighed, moved his hands to tug Elijah's hair out of its bun. Inky locks flowed over his fingers, still damp from the pool and Hank used them to carefully guide Elijah's movements, pull the billionaire just a little closer. "C'mon, stop teasing, show me how good you are at sucking cock. Bet you have more skill than a damn pornstar."

A small laugh escaped Elijah, "Your eagerness is defintely encouraging." Then he was taking Hank out of his boxers, letting the waistband settle under the man's heavy balls. His delicate hand tightly grasped the thick length, held it in place as his tongue darted out to lick the wetness from the tip.

"Jesus!" Hank gasped, fingers tightening in Elijah's hair.

"Elijah is fine."

"Smartass." He growled, "Are you gonna put that mouth to better use or not?"

Elijah's eyes shone with a teasing glint, "Why don't you make me, Lieutenant?"

Hank rose to the bait, keeping one hand in Elijah's hair while the other squeezed his cheeks, forced him to keep his mouth open so Hank could slowly feed him his cock. He was careful, didn't want to give him more than he could take, but Elijah just glared up at him with challenging eyes until Hank's entire cock had disappeared behind those lips.

Fuck, he really had died and gone to heaven, that was the only explanation for what was happening. There was no way that Elijah would ever get on his knees for Hank in the real world, would sit there and take it as Hank used his mouth. Would act like it was the best thing that had ever happened to him, as he let his eyes fall closed, let out muffled moans.

Hank dared to speed up his movements, dared to get a little rougher, his way slicked by excess saliva, savouring the feeling of that hot, velvety mouth. 

Elijah hummed and moaned, sucked and licked, his hands placed neatly in his lap as he let Hank have his way and didn't give a single complaint.

"God, you're a slut, Eli." Hank breathed, "So willing to be used. Were you that desperate for sex that you just had to get on your knees for the first guy with a fat cock that walked through that door?"

His answer was a choked groan, Elijah's hands twitching in his lap, obviously struggling to keep them still.

"You keep your hands right there, you're not touching yourself until I say you can, understood?"

There was a gasp from beside them and Hank almost jumped, remembering Connor's presence once again. The android stood there, watching Elijah closely with wide brown eyes, LED flickering a bright red, hand hovering over the bulge in his pants. Hank didn't even know that an android like Connor would be equipped with those parts, but the evidence was right there.

Shit, Hank wanted them both, wanted Connor to drop to his knees right beside his creator, have them both worship him. He wasn't entirely sure what Elijah's new test was supposed to accomplish, but he hoped that Connor passed.

Another hum from Elijah had Hank cursing again, pulling the man off of his cock and holding him in place so he could calm down, come back from the edge. He was panting, but Elijah seemed far more composed, calmly licking his lips and swallowing. "Had enough?"

Hank glared down at him, "Never. Just need a breather."

"Well hurry up, I'd like to ride you before the day is over."

Growling, Hank tugged Elijah up from his place on the floor, "You got a bedroom around here?"

"Too far, use one of those chairs."

Elijah was hoisted into his arms, hands on his ass taking his weight, and then Hank took the few steps forward and spun them around so he could flop down into the chair. His hands tugged at the shorts Elijah was wearing, flinging them away once they were removed, hearing a soft splash just seconds later.

"Lube's in the drawer, be a dear and get it for me?"

Hank opened the drawer beside them, the same Elijah had taken the gun from, and found a bottle of lube he'd mentioned. "You really keep lube in here?"

Elijah shrugged, "Never know when you might want to finger yourself, or when an attractive Lieutenant who's wet dreams you star in will appear. Now-" He took the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, "-sit back and enjoy the show, Lieutenant."

He slipped a hand between his legs, ignoring his dripping cock and slid two fingers into his hole, sighing as he did so.

Hank's hands rested on the billionaire's thighs, fingers gently digging into corded muscle. He leaned back in the chair, made himself perfectly comfortable and enjoyed the show just like he'd been told. Mapping every single detail to his memory, not wanting to forget a thing.

"You know I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of this before."

That had Hank's eyes snapping upwards, "What?"

"Saw an old picture of you in an article a few years ago and I thought, _'Someone like him has to to have a huge cock'_. Began to think about how I could lure you here, find out for myself, but it looks like I didn't even have to do anything." Elijah paused for a moment as he worked another finger into himself, managed a few thrusts and then continued, "I bought so many toys for myself, spent so many hours imagining they were your cock, but nothing compares to the original. None of those toys were this big." He used his free hand to grip Hank's cock, work a drop of precum free. "None of my fantasies compared to just how amazing the real Hank Anderson is."

Hank couldn't believe his ears, wasn't quite sure he'd ever fully comprehend what had just been said. Elijah fantasized about _him_? Spent just as many nights imagining Hank fucking him? It was far too good to be true, Hank wanted to stay trapped in that dream world forever.

"Are you done?" He asked with a growl,"Preparing yourself, I mean. I gotta fuck you _now_."

Elijah grinned at him, "Impatient, Lieutenant?"

"Are you stalling because you think your ass isn't as good as I'd hoped?" Hank teased. At the offended look Elijah shot him, he leaned forward, hands on this narrow hips, and whispered into the man's ear, "Your mouth was the best I've ever had, I'm not going to be disappointed."

Lube was poured onto his cock, spread around with a talented hand, and then Elijah was sinking down on him, tight hole swallowing him to the root. He started moving with the guidance of Hank's hands, slowly at first, then trying to speed up, but the firm grip stopped him.

"I want it _hard_." Elijah growled, "I don't care if you don't last long, I think we've both been waiting long enough for this."

"_Slut_." Hank hissed, loosening his hold so Elijah could move however he wanted.

"Damn right."

The room was filled with the wet slap of skin on skin as Elijah bounced in Hank's lap. One of his hands moved to Hank's shoulder for balance, the other he lifted to his chest to begin teasing at his nipples. He wasn't very vocal, only letting out breathy gasps and the smallest of moans, but pleasure was clearly written on his face. With the way his mouth hung open, the way he couldn't keep his eyes open and how his skin was flushed red, beads of sweat beginning to appear and roll down his torso.

What a beautiful picture he made, Hank wished he had something to take a picture, or record a video, but his phone was in his coat across the room.

"Gotta do this again soon." Hank whispered, "Need to record this."

That had Elijah letting out a high pitch sound, shoving a fist into his mouth to stifle the noise.

"Oh, you like that? Like the thought of being able to watch it back, see how gorgeous you look? How fucking hot it is to see my cock disappearing into your greedy hole?"

"S-stop!" Elijah gasped, taking his hand from Hank's shoulder to wrap it around his cock, squeeze it to prevent his orgasm. "_Shit_."

"Too much?" Hank grinned, reached a hand behind Elijah to lightly slap at one of his ass cheeks.

It earned him a loud gasp and Elijah's body tumbling forward, face buried in his shoulder. "I said _stop_! I don't want to be done yet."

"Thought you said you didn't care if we didn't last long?"

"Changed my mind." Elijah huffed, "Just a little longer, just give me a couple minutes and we can go a little longer, _please_."

Hank pretended to think, smacked his ass again to get another gasp out of him.

Elijah dived forward, captured Hank's lips, and if he was hoping to distract the man, he had another thing coming. 

Hank was close and he wasn't willing to stop so Elijah could come back from that edge. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, made sure he had good leverage, then thrust up into that slick heat.

The reaction he received was Elijah shooting up into a sitting position again, hands coming to where Hank's rested on him, trying to pry them away. "Don't, I'm gonna-!"

It only took a couple more thrust for Elijah to cum untouched, ruining Hank's shirt with the white streaks, but the Lieutenant didn't mind, just stroked him through it, milking him dry.

"That wasn't very kind of you." Elijah panted, but he still rocked his hips in Hank's lap, fighting the oversensitivity.

"I think that's exactly what you wanted." Hank argued, "I think you love it when I use you for my pleasure, just like how I love the opposite."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmhmm." Hank hummed, sitting up to pull the man into a lazy kiss and encourage him to continue his movements. 

They were only allowed to continue for a few more moments before Elijah was breaking away with a deep chuckle, "Hello, Connor."

Confused, Hank leaned back and it took all of his willpower not to cum right then.

Connor had finally moved from his spot at the ege of the pool and stepped over to them to pull Elijah into a _filthy_ kiss.

Movement drew Hank's gaze downwards and he got an eyefull of Connor's naked cock thrusting into Elijah's hand, completely soaked with precum, the liquid leaking from his tip like a broken faucet.

"Fuck, you two." Hank groaned, toes curling in his shoes with the overwhelming pleasure. "Up!" He commanded, "Get off!"

Elijah didn't fight the order, lifting himself off of Hank's erection without breaking the kiss.

Hank didn't waste time getting a hand on himself, and moments later he came with a shaky sigh, painting Elijah's soft cheeks and fucked out hole.

Not giving either of them a chance to catch their breath, Connor's fingers moved to his creator's hole, three of them fucking lube and Hank's cum right back into it. "I think it's my turn, don't you?"

"I can't argue with that logic." Elijah smirked, bending over, his chest in Hank's face, "Hurry up then, we haven't got all day."

Connor fucked with single minded determination, like destroying his creator's ass was the sole reason he'd been created, and not hunting down deviants. He kept a bruising grip on one of Elijah's hips and in his hair, keeping his head up. "I'd like to see you kiss the Lieutenant." He spoke, voice neutral, completely uneffected by the unfolding events.

Elijah did as the android wanted, shoving his tongue into Hank's mouth without hesitation. It was wet and messy, but it only spurred Connor on. 

He finished deep in Elijah's ass, only pulling out once the billionaire began to struggle against him.

"Well." Elijah grinned, "That was quite a successful test, wouldn't you agree?" He didn't give them a chance to answer, climbing off of Hank's lap to retrieve his robe. He shrugged it on, then set about combing fingers through his messed up hair, attempting to tame it into something less unruly.

Hank cleared his throat as he tucked himself in and stood from the chair, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Kamski. We appreciate it."

"Any time, Lieutenant. If you leave your number, I'd be delighted to provide assistance in the future." Elijah said, glancing between them, "And you're welcome to return at any point, both of you."

Connor had fixed his appearance perfectly, there wasn't a single bit of evidence to show what he'd just gotten up.

Hank was going to have to talk to him about what the Hell had just happened, but it could wait until they were back in the car.

"By the way!" Elijah called out to them as they were leaving, "I always leave an emergency exit in my programs, you never know..."

**Author's Note:**

> (And sorry for disappearing for a month, work is kicking my ass, but I do have some things in the works!)


End file.
